1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of repairing a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present disclosure herein relates to a method of repairing a substrate, and more particularly, to a method of repairing a substrate using laser beam.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.